Insanity
by Jayden Kipper
Summary: What makes anyone go insane? A death, poverty, love... jealousy even? (In a sense, a prequel to Stolen.)


**Insanity**

.:='=:.:='=:.:='=:.

This is not a proclamation of claiming the game.

.:='=:.:='=:.:='=:.

_"What are you doing here...?"_ the voice echoed throughout the darkness.

This voice was unconsciously recognized. "Leave me alone!" she yelled, but nothing was heard.

_"...What about your friends... why are you not on the outside... with them...?"_ the voice mused.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Again, it was inaudible.

The voice tortured her. _"Oh wait... that's right... you have no friends."_

"You're one to talk!" she snapped.

_"...That hurt, that really hurt."_ The voice pretended to sound upset. _"Although, I must say, if you intend on staying here, we will have to learn to at least tolerate each other..."_

"I'm not staying. I'm leaving right now." She tried to exit, but she was unable. Frustrated, she growled. "What kind of hell hole is this?!"

_"Hell hole...? Well isn't that a nice name for your only haven."_

"...Haven...?" she whispered.

_"Haven, refuge, sanctuary, shelter, asylum, whichever you prefer."_

"Yeah, a nice haven this is, loaded with lots of darkness. Listen, I don't care what you have to say, I want out!"

_"...If that is your wish... I will release you back into the world..."_ the voice sighed.

Instantly, what little vision she had was devoured by a bright light. When she reopened her eyes, she saw six worried faces. Two of them sighed in relief as they saw her eyes open, but the others turned angry.

"Why did you kill them?!" A blonde Jupiter Adept raged, his face was stained with tears... as were all of them.

"...Kill...? Who...?" she drowsily spoke as she managed to sit up.

"Don't play innocent you bitch! Why'd you kill them?!" Her fellow Mars adept spoke. Her heart was shot as she heard those words. As much as they hurt, she ignored them, and looked around the group.

"Where's Isaac... and Mia...?" she bit her lower lip.

"Get a clue, look at your hands..." her brother spoke up from behind everyone else, his eyes were closed, as he leaned against the wall. He tried not to be as angry with his sister as everyone else, but it was difficult when his only sibling, and possibly his only family left in the entire world, killed his best friend and their best healer.

She slowly pulled her hands out from under the covers, to find they were cover in dried blood. She gasped quickly, her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Everyone and everything became mute to her ears. Out of the muteness came that all too familiar voice.

_"I told you... you have no friends now. Now come, come to your only haven. No one can reach you here..."_

"No, I refuse to go back there!" she screamed, this time, it was audible. Everyone stopped their yelling and stared at her.

The voice spoke still. _"They are demons in disguise. Only out to make your life a living hell..."_

"They are not demons! They are... are..."

_"Demons....."_ The voice took over as her vision started to fade and the world that she knew sent spinning. She was paralyzed with fear, unbeknownst to her, in the real world, she had fled from her bed and out onto the deck of the ship.

Her body went numb, the darkness around her swirled, dizzying her. She fell to her knees. Something splashed against her. The liquid was red, a deep, dark red. Blood.

_"You killed them... you just couldn't stand the thought of them together. You couldn't stand them being together. And most of all, you couldn't stand not having him to yourself. You killed them, and you enjoyed it..."_

"No, no! I didn't kill them, I didn't!" she protested against the voice, the pool of blood below her rose to her knees.

The voice laughed a manically. _"Oh, but I beg to differ..."_

Before her eyes flashed a gruesome memory, she saw Isaac and Mia, battling side by side. She was in the standby group. Something clicked and the next thing she knew, her sword had cut through both their necks. She dropped her sword to the ground. "...What have I done...?" she trembled before blacking out.

"Stop it!" she cried.

The voice chuckled. The tears burned her eyelids as she closed her eyes. She quickly reopened them to find herself in mid-air, hovering just above the water. She closed her eyes and retreated back to the darkness as the pool of blood rose higher and higher, until she could no longer breathe.

She briefly opened her eyes to the real world; the salty water stung her eyes, as she sunk down to the dark depths of the ocean. Her eyes closed.

There she stayed in the darkness for eternities it seemed, never knowing if she was really alive, or dead. Every once in a while, a spirit would visit her, she never knew who it was, but rejected their company every time.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name, and the severing of flesh. The being shook her, in attempts to wake her. To her surprise she saw Isaac.

"Hey... you alright?" He asked, as he helped her up.

"Uuh... yeah... what happened...?" she looked around, confused.

"Some kind of weird monster snuck up on you and attacked. It must've been strong enough to take you down, yet somehow weak at the same time to not cause any harm..." Ivan responded as he poked the dead body of the monster with his staff.

"What did you _think_ happened...?" Sheba was suddenly filled with curiosity.

The memory was gone, she didn't know what she thought happened anymore. Something inside of her raged when Mia came up beside Isaac, but it was surpassed by the remaining fear of the dream.

"N-Nothing..." she hesitated. "It was just... nothing..."

.:='=:.:='=:.:='=:.

I have no idea what made me write this, or the ending for that matter. Just do me a favor and review, please?


End file.
